Who Knew That Would Change Everything
by kookymonkey0427
Summary: Bella Swan has always been bullied by Edward Cullen and his girlfriend Tanya and her gang. They had went to far and she decided to move away to Phoenix to live with her mom and her new rich husband Phil. She gets a new makeover and becomes a model. She comes back to Forks and sees how she can change everything
1. Chapter 1

**My first story, Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, and Remember to give many Reviews!**

Chapter One, When Everything Was Normal

Bella's POV

Right now it seems nothing will ever change in my life. I hated it. I will forever and always be the weird girl who likes classics and is a nerd. The girl with crazy frizzy hair that grows out in what seems like a tangled mess like a bush. I have these super thick nerdy glasses who only I could see in them because I have one of the most worst visions because of how I kept reading in the dark late at night. I am overweight and wear old clothes that look like were made for grandparents. I was the most unpopular girl in school always bullied by the way I act and how I dress. I was walking down the hallway trying to be unnoticed and walk down the hallway in peace but of course somehow they found me. "Hey, Pig Face! Do you purposely wear those dirty rags you call clothes to school so you can commit social suicide or so people will just hate you?",said the snobby little "I'm the Queen of the world so don't you dare mess with me"Tanya. Her little made of plastic followers she calls friends were laughing hysterically behind her. Tanya just stood there smirking like she was waiting for me to bow down at her feet and call her "Your Majesty". Instead I stood up straight and retorted back,"At least I don't put so much plastic inside of me to look like a giant walking barbie doll." Then I heard an angelic voice shout,"Hey, who do you think you are to talk to my girlfriend like that?" Edward Cullen. The most handsomest boy in school, boyfriend to Tanya, and the most biggest jerk you can ever meet. "Oh, its just Pig Face. Hey babe she doesn't mean anything. She is just a pig so we shouldn't worry.",said Edward smugly looking at me. Then Edward did a big makeout session with her and walked away. A bunch of people walking by sniggered and laughed. Hot tears were starting to form and I just couldn't take it anymore. 8th grade would be the end of all this torture and pain. My mother and her new rich husband had gotten married and have always been encouraging me to move in with them in Phoenix but I have always said no due to my father's sake but this had to be the end. The pain in my heart was too harsh. I would call my mother tonight and move as quickly as I can from this hellhole they call a town.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for those awesome reviews! I'm really happy you liked my first chapter! I really hope you like my second one. Well, I guess I'll just have to wait and find out. Remember that all these characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and to post as many reviews to help me because that will really help me improve on my writing. Anyway thanks! **

Chapter 2- Hello Sunshine, Goodbye Rain!

Bella's POV

My dad was really depressed that I was leaving but I knew he thought it was best for me because he knew that I was being bullied really harshly at school. I was standing in the airport standing next to my dad who was really upset. "Don't worry daddy. I'll try to call you as much as I can and visit you every holiday break.", I said as hard as I could without my voice cracking. I gave him a big hug and said,"I love you." He looked at me with tears in his eyes and said,"Love you too Bella." As I got into the plane I felt a stab in my heart but I knew it was for the best. I was sitting in my seat thinking of all the new possibilities there and all the new things I would be able to do with my freedom. As I got off, I was met with a giant hug from my mother who suddenly got very strong. "Uh mom? You can get off of me now.", I said nervously. "Oh sorry honey. I just missed you so much. Now we can do all the mother-daughter things I've always wanted to do with you!", She said excitingly practically screaming with joy. "Oh yeah mum? I sorta want to change me. Like everything. I kind of hoped for a whole new me when I got here.", I said shyly. "Of course, honey! We can straighten your hair and go to the gym-"said my mother erratically. "Wait mom. Can we get to the house first?", I said laughing. "Okay lets go home!", She said happily. Phil, my moms new husband, stood there and said happily,"Nice to see you pal." I laughed and said,"You too. Great to be here!" I stepped outside and breathed in the warm air and let the sunshine on my face. Hello sunshine and Goodbye rain!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks guys! For that advice to skip a line for every dialogue in the story really was helpful! Sorry for not updating I got a new set of books and it was so good. Anyway thanks again and remember that twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer even though I wish it belonged to me so badly... :( anyway remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

Bella's POV

As the 2 years went by I grew to love the color blue. It always made me feel free like I can touch the sky and do everything. As I went to Phoenix it grew to be my signature color. It looked best on me and made me feel wonderful. When I first moved back to Phoenix was the first thing I changed. My color. Blue would be what you would most be see me wear and signing with. My mother made me first go the gym and made me lose all my fat and gave me a body any model would die for. After she got me the awesome figure I had, she took me on a the biggest shopping spree anyone could have in the world. My closet was over flowing and was making me have more clothes than anyone in my new school. I had only designer clothes due to my modeling career, oh and yeah, I AM A MODEL! That may have sounded impossible 2 years ago but here I am now! I have changed so much that you can't even really recognize me! I have an amazing tan and I love to play sports and have (thankfully) lost my clumsiness. I now play basketball, soccer, volleyball, lacrosse, tennis, and practically almost every sport. I sat in my light, baby blue room on my midnight blue comforter. I was deep in thought when my mother decided to yell as loud as she can to me from downstairs.

"Bella! Your modeling shoot begins in about a hour! You have to get there so they can get your make up and clothes ready!", my mother yelled. I groaned an slid off my comforter and glanced at the mirror covering my huge walk-in closet. My hair seemed out of place so I just slid it up in a messy ponytail because the hair stylists were going to do my hair for me anyway. I grabbed my purse full of my needed things like my iPhone 5 and my make up bag even though no need because the make up I needed was there but I packed it anyway. I took one more look at the mirror and smiled. I ran down the stairs gracefully and yelled,"Let's go mom!"


	4. Author's Note (Sorry!)

**Hi guys I know my chapters are really short but a lot of things had been going on with my personal life lately... and I haven't had much time to write or publish alot but I had finished writing three more chapters and they are pretty long! I am trying to make my authors note as short as possible and I promise to write as much as I can. I will post my next chapter soon! ~kookymonkey0427**


End file.
